The Destiny
by Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung
Summary: /Takdir tak pernah punya maksud buruk./ pair Lee MinHo X KimBum. Yaoi. Mind to RnR?


**The Destiny**

By

**Kim 'Nyx' Eunjung**

**Disclaimer::** they're belong to God and them selves.

**Genre::** Romance

**Pair::** Lee Min Ho X Kim Bum

**Warning::** Yaoi, Typo(s), gaje, abal, aneh, membuat alergi, gatal-gatal, gangguan telinga(?) dan janin. Pokoknya** DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**~enjoy^^~**

.

.

Apa kau percaya takdir? Takdir yang tak pernah bisa diduga. Selalu bergerak semaunya mempermainkan manusia. Tak peduli apa yang mereka rasakan, takdir selalu bergulir dengan konstan. Tapi takdir, selalu punya cerita indah.

.

.

"Hey, berikan uangmu!"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku tak ada u-uang lagi.."

"Jangan bohong kau! Mana mungkin orang kaya sepertimu tak punya uang?" Seorang berandalan berparut di pipi kirinya menghardik seorang namja remaja bertubuh mungil.

"A-aku sungguh tak pu-punya uang lagi.." Remaja itu terus mengelak. Jika ia bilang masih punya uang dan memberikan uang itu, maka ia tak bisa pulang ke rumahnya. Ia sudah tak punya ongkos lagi dan ia tak mau berjalan sampai ke rumah sendirian di tengah malam ini.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau memang tak punya uang, maka bermainlah bersama kami. Lagipula kau sangat manis. Hehe.." Berandalan lainnya yang bertubuh besar mencoba meraba pundak namja itu sambil tersenyum menjijikkan. "Ayolah~ hanya sebentar kok. Aku tak akan menyakitimu, hanya akan membuatmu merasakan nikmat." Berandalan itu menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Le-lepaskan! To-toloong!" namja mungil itu berteriak sambil berusaha melepas genggeman erat sang berandalan.

"Hanya sebentar saja! Setelah itu kau akan kami lepaskan. Eotteokhae?" masih dengan seringaian mesum, sang berandalan mencengkeram tengkuk namja itu. Berusaha mendorong kepalanya mendekat untuk mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ke leher putihnya.

"Cih, aku dapat barang bekas." Berandalan pertama mencibir melihat kebejatan rekannya.

"Karena aku bos-mu, babo!" berandalan yang hampir mendaratkan ciuman dileher namja itu, mendelik kesal pada anak buahnya yang tak tau diri, begitulah menurutnya.

"Ku-kumohon.. jangan.." setetes bening air mata sukses mengalir di pipi namja mungil itu. Ketakutan telah merasukinya. Tubuhnya lemas tak bisa melawan meski seberapa besarpun ia ingin melawan. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat saat dirasakan sesuatu menariknya keras dan mendekapnya hangat.

"Jangan ganggu dia kalau tak ingin berhadapan denganku." Sebaris kalimat terucap penuh penekanan dengan tegas keluar dari mulut seorang namja.

"A-aa.. aku ta-tak tau kalau di-dia milikmu, bos." Berandalan bertubuh besar tak sempat kaget saat mangsanya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang yang sangat ditakutinya. "Mi-mianhae.. b-bos.." kepalanya tertunduk menahan takut akan nasibnya setelah ini. Ia telah beraksi dimalam yang salah.

"Pergi sekarang atau kalian mati." Lagi-lagi nada intimidasi terasa jelas disetiap kata yang diucapnya. Ia masih mendekap erat namja mungil yang gemetaran itu.

"B-baik.. bos.." berandalan bertubuh besar segera belari secepat mungkin sebelum bos-nya berubah pikiran untuk memberikan pilihan 'mati' untuknya. Sang rekan yang belum lama masuk dunia berandalan dan belum tau apa-apa, hanya turut berlari mengikutinya.

Kini mereka hanya berdua. Seorang namja tinggi yang masih mendekap namja mungil dengan mata terpejam ketakutan di pelukannya. Hening masih terasa diantara keduanya. Bahkan detak jantung keduanya terdengar saling menyahut. Sang namja yang lebih tinggi melonggarkan pelukannya dan menunduk menatap namja mungil yang masih terpejam di pelukannya. "Gwaenchana?"

Namja mungil yang masih shock itu mulai membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Ia mendongak menatap sang penyelamatnya. Dan ia bersumpah saat itu juga ia merasa seperti melihat seorang pangeran. Mata tajamnya memancarkan ketenangan, hidung bangirnya begitu dekat ke hidungnya sendiri, rahang kerasnya terlihat begitu maskulin, dan aroma tubuh namja itu menguar menyelusup masuk ke otaknya untuk menyampaikan suatu perasaan aneh ke hatinya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat, darahnya berdesir hebat, dan matanya tak bisa berkedip memandang sempurnanya rupa sang pahlawan.

"Gwaenchanayo?" sang namja tinggi kembali bertanya sambil melepaskan dekapannya saat tak mendapat jawaban dari namja mungil di hadapannya. Untuk sesaat tadi ia hampir lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas hanya dengan melihat wajah namja dihadapannya ini. Mata jernih yang memancarkan kelembutan, kulit putih yang mulus bersih, pipi tembam yang kenyal, dan bibir tipis berwarna pink alami yang terlihat begitu menggiurkan. Entah kenapa ia punya pikiran seperti itu, tapi yang ia yakini adalah bahwa dirinya telah menolong seorang malaikat. Detik selanjutnya ia sadar dengan posisi mereka yang masih saling menempel dan segera melepaskan dekapannya meski berat untuknya.

"E-eh?" namja mungil mendapatkan kesadaran kembali.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-aku.. ah! Gomawo! Aku tak tau kalau tak ada kau mungkin aku sudah habis. Jeongmal gomawoyo!" namja mungil itu membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam. Mencoba menyampaikan banyak rasa terima kasihnya.

"Syukurlah kau tak apa-apa. Kupikir kau mendadak serangan jantung atau apa."

"Eeh?" Namja mungil itu segera menegakkan tubuhnya untuk menatap sang penolong. Sebegitu khawatirkah orang ini padanya? Padahal mereka tak saling kenal.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ki-kim Sang Bum imnida. Panggil aku Kimbum." Namja mungil yang bernama Kimbum masih menatap lekat namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"Baiklah, Kimbum. Kau mau pulang? Biar ku antar, kajja." Namja itu menarik tangan Kimbum. Bukan dipergelangan tangan, melainkan saling menempelkan telapak tangan menggenggamnya erat.

.

.

Takdir selalu punya caranya sendiri untuk membahagiakan manusia. Tak kenal waktu dan tempat, sesuatu yang digerakkan takdir pasti terjadi. Bahkan semakin takdir bergulir, semakin banyak kejutan dalam hidupmu.

.

.

"Kau yakin?" seorang namja mengacungkan sepucuk amplop berwarna pink ke hadapan temannya.

"Tentu! Aku sudah siap dapat resiko terburuknya. Aku bahkan sudah memesan sebuah kamar di rumah sakit kalau sesuatu terjadi padaku setelah aku ditolak olehnya." Namja lainnya berkata dengan santai.

"Ya! Memangnya kau berniat untuk bunuh diri?" namja pertama memukul kepala temannya.

"Aww! Kan tak perlu memukulku! Aku bohong. Aku hanya memesan paket liburan ke Hawaii. Jadi kalau Soo Eun noona menolakku aku akan menenangkan pikiranku sambil berlibur kesana dan menari bersama para penari hula yang cantik."

"Ya! Kau ini niat nembak noonaku atau memang niat liburan sih!" lagi-lagi ia mendaratkan pukulan di kepala temannya ini.

"Ya! Kim Sang Bum! Bisa kau berhenti memukul kepalaku eoh?" namja itu mengusap kepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, Jung Il Woo. Bahkan akan kutambah lagi jika kau berniat mempermainkan noona-ku."

"Aish, aku memang serius kok. Jadi tolong sampaikan surat itu padanya ya? Aku mengandalkanmu, Bummie!" Jung Il Woo berlalu ke luar kelas meninggalkan Kimbum.

Kimbum hanya bisa menghela napas, berharap noona-nya jangan sampai terjerat rayuan maut sahabatnya itu. Kimbum tau, di dalam amplop ini pasti ada berjuta kata rayuan gombal yang di buat sahabatnya Il Woo sang raja gombal. Kimbum tak bisa membayangkan, noona-nya yang cerewet itu akan berpacaran dengan Il woo yang lebih muda tiga tahun darinya. Meski 60 persen hati Kimbum tidak setuju, tapi ia juga sadar bukan dia yang menentukan namjachingu noona-nya. Ia akan mencoba menerima siapapun yang menjadi kekasih noona kesayangannya itu. Maka pulang sekolah nanti, Kimbum akan mampir sebentar ke kampus noona-nya untuk menyampaikan surat cinta Il woo.

.

"Ya! Noona kau dimana eoh? Y-ya! Suaramu tak terdengar. Kau bilang ap––"

Tut Tut Tut

"Aish, sial! Pulsaku habis. Kenapa bisa sampai lupa mengisi pulsa sih!" Kimbum menghentakkan kakinya kesal menatap handphonenya terputus. Ia tak mendengar dimana noona-nya berada karena suara bising kontruksi bangunan gedung universitas yang sedang di perbaharui.

**Kimbum POV**

Ah, apa aku pulang saja dan menunggu noona mengambilnya sendiri ke rumah? Tapi, kasihan noona. Dia pasti pulang larut dan setelah dari rumah nanti harus pulang lagi ke asramanya. Lebih baik kuberikan sekarang. Jung Il Woo, kau harus memberiku balasan yang setimpal setelah ini.

Aku mulai berjalan memasuki universitas tempat noona-ku belajar setahun ini. Ia mengambil jurusan seni rupa. Aku hanya tinggal mencari gedung fakultasnya saja kan? Itu mudah.

'Anou, mian. Apa kau tau dimana gedung fakultas seni rupa?" Aku bertanya pada seorang yeojya yang sedang duduk sendiri di bangku panjang.

"Ah, tentu. Kau lihat gedung yang disana? Itulah gedung yang kau cari." Yeojya itu menunjuk sebuah gedung besar berlantai lima disebelah barat universitas. "Jika kau ingin cepat sampai, lewat sana saja. Kau hanya tinggal melewati jalan setapaknya saja kok." Yeojya itu menunjukkan sebuah jalan kecil di balik gedung fakultas terdekat.

"Ah, jeongmal gomawoyo noona." Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera membungkuk singkat dan segera berlari menuju jalan pintas yang tadi ditunjukknya. Aku harus cepat pulang sebelum umma khawatir.

.

Waah, aku tak menyangka dibalik universitas ada hutan kecil begini. Haha,, baiklah. Ini lebih tepat disebut taman daripada hutan. Menurut noona tadi aku hanya tinggal mengikuti jalan setapak ini dan aku akan sampai di gedung fakultas seni rupa. Lebih baik aku nikmati perjalanan sampai kesana.

Disini benar-benar tenang. Sepanjang jalan yang kudengar hanya derap langkahku dan samara kicauan burung di kejauhan. Pohon perdu di sepanjang jalan membuat jalanku teduh. Begitu tenang, damai, dan terasa bebas. Ah, aku selalu suka perasan ini.

"Min ho-yah.."

Eeh? Suara siapa itu? Langkahku terhenti saat mendengar suara seorang yeojya. Ketelusuri sekelilingku namun tak ada seorangpun. Aku mulai merinding. Jangan-jangan itu tadi suara hantu.

"Pergilah!"

Nah lho? Sekarang hantunya jadi namja? Apa ada dua hantu ya? Apa mereka sedang pacaran? Eeeh? Hantu pacaran? Ada-ada saja kau Kimbum pabbo.

"Kubilang pergi!"

Kali ini suaranya terdengar jelas. Suaranya berasal dari balik pohon. Aku mencoba mengintip. Oke, aku tau ini perbuatan yang buruk, tapi aku benar-benar penasaran.

Dan disana, dibawah sebuah pohon momiji kulihat seorang yeojya dan seorang namja tengah berpagutan. Lengan sang yeojya melingkar di leher sang namja yang memegang kedua belah pinggang ramping sang yeojya.

Wajahku memerah melihat itu. Aku tak tau siapa yeojya itu, tapi aku tau siapa namja itu. Namja sang pangeran penyelamatku. Namja yang beberapa hari belakangan selalu muncul disetiap mimpi malamku. Namja yang wajahnya selalu terbayang disetiap hembus napasku. Ya, itu benar dia. Aku tak mungkin salah. Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakannya.

Aku diam tak bergeming dibalik pohon perdu. Kuremas ujung kemeja seragamku. Aku mendadak merasakan sakit. Seperti ribuan jarum menusuk jantungmu. Begitu pelan menghunusmu sampai perihnya tak terkira. Kupejamkan mataku, tapi yang terjadi malah tetesan-tetesan bening mengalir dari mataku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa aku merasa sakit? Ada apa denganku?

Kubuka kedua mataku. Saat aku berniat untuk tak melihat keduanya lagi, aku malah melihatnya sedang menatapku. Dia, namja itu. menatapku langsung dari jarak beberapa meter di depanku. Aku tak melihat yeojya tadi. Saat aku balas tatapan matanya dari kejauhan ada sesuatu perasaan yang hangat sama seperti waktu itu. Kembali menyeruak dalam rongga hatiku. Dan kilasan beberapa saat lalu menggangguku.

Bayangan namja itu dengan yeojya tadi yang tengah berpagutan, membekukan hati hangatku. Melenyapkan ketenangan yang sesaat kurasakan. Menghancurkan mimpi indah di tiap malamku. Kembali beribu jarum menghujam jantungku. Perih semakin meradang di hatiku. Dan membuat tetes bening air mataku kembali mengalir tanpa bisa kucegah.

Kulihat namja itu berjalan mendekatiku. Aku tak mau ia melihatku begini. Aku tak mau merasa sakit lebih dari ini. Aku tak mau lebih dekat lagi dengannya. Dan kuputuskan untuk berlari dari situ. Kuteruskan perjalananku yang tadi sempat tertunda. Aku takut menoleh kebelakang. Aku harus segera memberikan surat bodoh milik Il Woo ini dan segera pulang.

.

.

Jangan menangis saat takdir mempermainkanmu. Takdir tak pernah punya niat buruk. Takdir selalu membawamu menuju jalan hidup yang kau pilih sendiri. Jangan selalu menyalahkan takdir. Pernahkah terpikir untuk menyalahkan diri sendiri?

.

.

Aku yang terlalu berlebihan. Hanya karena dia penyelamatmu jadi kau menyukainya, begitu? Oh, benar-benar bodoh Kim Sang Bum!

Aku terus merutuki kebodohanku. Kenapa aku bisa begini hanya karena melihatnya? Bahkan aku tak tau namanya, dan aku sudah berani menyukainya! Ya, aku sadar. Aku menyukainya, bahkan mungkin mencintainya. Aku tau ini mustahil. Tapi inilah yang kurasakan saat pertama kali melihatnya. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat menatapnya.

Kurebahkan tubuhku ketempat tidur. Setelah sampai ke rumah, aku langsung berlari naik tangga menuju kamarku lalu aku menangis. Entahlah aku juga bingung. Kenapa aku harus menangis seperti itu. aku merasakan sakit yang sangat didadaku dan aku menangis begitu saja. Saat kuputuskan untuk mandi, yang ada aku malah kembali menangis disana. Malah kali ini lebih keras. Untuk kedua orang tuaku belum pulang bekerja.

Kini ku berbaring dengan mata sembab, menatap langit-langit kamarku. Kulirik jam di dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 19.10. Belum terlalu malam. Kurasa aku mau beli sesuatu untuk bisa Menyegarkan kepala dan hati panasku.

.

Aku berhenti tepat didepan sebuah mini market. Kutepikan mobilku. Dan segera masuk kedalam mini market itu. Kuambil troli belanjaan dan mulai masuk ke jajaran makanan ringan. Aku mulai memilah makanan. Tidak, lebih tepat bila kubilang merampok makanan. Aku hampir mengambil semua jenis makanan ringan. Yah, aku memang suka makanan ringan. Tak peduli troliku hampi penuh, aku kini beralih ke jajaran box minuman.

Saat akan menikung, kulihat lorong di jajaran box minuman sepi, hanya ada dua orang. Seorang yeojya dan seorang namja. Dan lagi-lagi hatiku berdenyut sakit. Lagi-lagi dia. Kini dengan yeojya yang berbeda. Oh tuhan, aku jatuh cinta pada orang yang salah. Tolong Bantu aku.

Kupejamkan mataku, tak ingin melihat lebih jauh dan aku berbalik. Tanpa melihat ada orang di sisi lain, akhirnya tabrakan terjadi. Berlangsung cepat begitu saja dengan suara keras membahana ke penjuru mini market. Sial! Lagi-lagi aku membuat masalah!

**Kimbum POV End**

**Author POV**

"Mi-mianhae" Kimbum membungkuk berkali-kali dihadapan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Aish, kau ini punya mata digunakan untuk melihat. Bukannya untuk selalu terpejam tau! Kau ini bukan orang buta kenapa jalan sambil menutup mata!" teriakan kesal keluar dari mulut seorang namja yang ditabrak Kimbum tadi.

"Ah, mi-mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae. Mari biar kubantu." Kimbum membantu namja itu memunguti belanjaannya yang tumpah dan menghiraukan belanjaannya yang lebih berantakan, mengingat banyaknya ia membeli makanan ringan.

"Biar ku bantu"

Dan sebaris kalimat yang terucap tadi sukses membuat jantung Kimbum berdetak cepat. Ia ingat suara ini. Takkan pernah bisa lupa. Kimbum tak berani menatap namja itu. ia terus membantu namja yang tadi ditabraknya sedangkan namja itu membereskan belanjaan milik Kimbum.

"Sekali lagi, mianhae." Kimbum kembali membungkuk untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum namja tadi pergi sambil berdecak kesal.

"Kau ini suka sekali memancing masalah ya?"

Kimbum masih memunggungi namja itu. ia tak berani menatapnya. Ia berbalik cepat dsegera mendorong trolinya yang berada tepat disamping namja itu.

"Ya! Tunggu! Biar ku ban––"

"Tak usah! Kumohon, pergilah. Jangan ganggu aku lagi!" Kimbum sedikit berteriak saat mengatakannya, membuat beberapa pasang mata menetap mereka berdua heran.

"Aish, kau ini. Ayo!" Namja itu menarik tangan Kimbum dan juga trolinya. Mereka pergi ke kasir untuk membayar belanjaan Kimbum.

Kimbum sendiri tak bisa menolak karena tangannya terus digenggam namja itu. Ia terus menunduk di samping tubuh tinggi namja itu. Mukanya benar-benar merah padam. Bisa dirasakannya tatapan aneh dari sang kasir. Tapi ia lebih terfokus pada jantungnya yang berdetak seratus kali lebih kencang dan darahnya berdesir mengalir ke kepalanya, membuat wajah sampai telinganya memerah padam.

Selesai membayar mereka berdua keluar dan segera menuju mobil Kimbum.

"Apa maumu?" Kimbum bicara dengan nada yang dibuat sinis kepada namja itu sesaat setelah ia memasukkan belanjaannya ke bagasi mobil.

"Haha,, apa kau selalu tidak sabar seperti ini?" Namja itu tersenyum kepada Kimbum dan itu membuatnya kembali menunduk malu. Namja itu tak kuasa menahan senyumnya melihat namja dihadapan bersikap menggemaskan seperti itu. "Baiklah, pertama-tama. Kenalkan namaku Lee Min Ho. Dan seperti yang kau tau aku ini seorang berandalan penguasa di daerah yang waktu itu kau lewati, aku juga mahasiswa di universitas yang waktu itu kau datangi, dan terakhir aku juga pegawai di mini market yang kau kunjungi ini."

Kimbum sukses dibuat terbelalak karena ucapan Min Ho. Ia mendongak menatap langsung ke mata Min Ho. Mencari setitik kebohongan, namun nihil. Ia jujur.

"Dan satu lagi yang harus kau tau." Min Ho menggenggam kedua tangan Kimbum. "Sejak aku menolong seorang malaikat manis, aku jadi tak bisa tidur beberapa hari belakangan ini. Aku bahkan sampai menolak seorang yeojya yang menyatakan cintanya padaku, meski pada akhirnya ia minta sebuah ciuman padaku." Min Ho mengatakan yang terakhir sambil memalingkan wajahnya. ia jadi jadi kelihatan seperti seorang namja yang ketahuan berselingkuh oleh kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu?" Kimbum mengerutkan alisnya dan memiringkan kepalanya kesamping. Pose yang benar-benar imut di mata Min Ho.

"Mksudnya.." Min Ho merunduk mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Kimbum dan mengecup bibir pink sang malaikatnya. Kimbum yang terkejut tak sempat menolak. Hanya sebentar Min Ho mengecap bibir manis Kimbum, "Saranghaeyo. Maukah kau jadi namjachingu-ku?" Min Ho kembali tersenyum manis kepada Kimbum yang masih diam tak percaya.

.

.

Lihat? Takdir tak pernah punya maksud buruk. Takdir selalu punya cara sendiri untuk memmbawamu ke jalan yang kau pilih. Takdir selalu menuntunmu ke tampat yang kau pilih. Dan takdir selalu mengerti, dimana pada akhirnya kau akan singgah.

.

.

"Nado. Nado saranghaeyo hyung. Karena aku juga merasakan hal yang sama saat seorang pangeran datang menyelamatkanku waktu itu." Kimbum menghambur ke pelukan Min Ho. Ia sangat bahagia bisa berada dalam dekapannya lagi.

Min Ho hanya tersenyum dan memeluk erat namja chingu barunya, "Maksudmu aku pangeran kegelapan begitu?" Min Ho tak kuasa menahan senyum saat mendengarnya.

"Nae, pangeran kegelapan yang mendapatkan hati seorang malaikat." Kimbum menatap Min Ho dari pelukannya.

"Nae, aku sang pangeran kegelapan yang sangat beruntung bisa memiliki seorang malaikat sepertimu." Min H o kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, kali ini dalam intensitas yang lebih lama dan mendalam. Menumpahkan cintah yang membuncah dalam wadah bernama hati. Membasuh rasa bernama kesepian dan menyambut bahagia yang menanti di ujung jalan mereka.

.

.

End

.

.

Hiyaahahaha… apa-apaan ini? Nyx bikin ini dalam satu hari. Padahal masih punya tanggungan fict lain tapi udah berani bikin fict lain. Abisnya mendadak dapet ide begini, jadi dari pada sayang kalo dicuekin mending dikembangin begini kan okey tak perlu banyak omong, yang sudi silahkan review :D yang tidak juga tidak memaksa kok jeongmal gomawoyo^^

Jaa Ne Mata Ashita^^


End file.
